One, Two, Paranoia
by suspensegirl
Summary: RE-UPLOAD: Post S2 finale, B freaks out when Chuck suggests a 3some. ONESHOT.


A/N: RE-UPLOAD! I actually uploaded this earlier that day, so yes I've had an emotional meltdown throughout the last 24 hours, but whatever. Hope y'all who were aware of it can forgive my fragile, sensitive self. Heheh. This fic was originally intended to help me recover from reading an intense almost CB 3some-3some. lol. I was uncomfortable with certain aspects of it, but after rereading it and considering all the factors involved in the story, I feel kinda stupid for making such a big deal out of it. True, I still need to overlook what I personally didn't like reading, but the fic is just simply so amazing, it is not a hard thing to sacrifice by any means. In fact, for me, it enhances the experience. =) Bottom line, I wrote this fic in the aftershock/panic of reading that fic, but since I've recovered, there's hardly a need to post it. I am only doing so, because I want to know what you all think. I hardly ever write something that I don't post. XD Haha. I need your lovely reviews. lol. So...read and review. I hope you enjoy.

*Also, this fic takes place in the summer after S2, but Nate & Serena didn't go off to Europe or whatever else. I'm just going off of CB's situation at the end of the finale for my own personal convenience. XD It can be assumed that NS are dating _or_ that they're just friends. Their relationship isn't too focused on in this fic.

…

_Day 1 – The Proposal_

It was a warm sunny afternoon, exactly a month after they'd graduate. It was slightly bittersweet for Blair, who on and off throughout the day had been reminded of Chuck's constant rejection of her and the love she offered. Every time it happened though, Chuck reminded her of her flawless seduction before Gossip Girl's post had gone out. That had been more than satisfying enough to get her through the day.

Now they were sitting at a quiet, quaint café on the far side of town and simply enjoying the sights as they passed them by. Blair had insisted on not too much publicity in view of Gossip Girl in regards to the new status of their relationship. Chuck had complied after a little persuading from Blair, and the result was their time together as far from their normal locations as possible.

They had both ordered their light afternoon lunch and now were sitting peacefully beside each other, Chuck interlacing and playing with Blair's fingers as they waited. It should have been a normal act for any new, young couple, but it still shot thrills up Blair's spine every time he so much as touched her. Blair's response to his initiations got Chuck's blood pumping as well, and it almost always ended in incredible hot sex soon after. Chuck's thoughts flickered to that very subject and an idea came to him. He fought an incredible arousal coming on and moved his thumb a little more deliberately over Blair's fingers to get her attention.

"Blair," he said. Her eyes turned away from the potted plants sitting atop the surrounding tables. She looked at him expectantly. "What would you think…" he paused, thinking his words over carefully, "about an experiment?"

Her eyes narrowed faintly. "An experiment," she said dryly. Chuck nodded once.

"A sexual one," he said coyly, a smirk easily developing on his face. Blair blinked and then looked like she was going to laugh. She steeled her hand away and folded her forearms on the table, leaning towards him.

"What'd you have in mind?" she asked, intrigued. His heart rate immediately sped up and heat went pumping through his veins at an incredible speed.

"Well, you know, you, me and—" he was cut off as Blair momentarily burst into fury.

"A three-some?" she asked incredulously, her eyes wide and her jaw gaping. She nearly reeled off the table. Chuck blinked at her.

"It was just a suggestion, Blair."

She laughed a little too airily and, clearly agitated, fidgeted with her hands before clutching them tightly to each other in her lap.

"Right," she mumbled, avoiding his gaze. Chuck felt very intensely the fresh awkward, uncomfortable situation they'd just stumbled into and sighed. He reached for her hands beneath the table and pressed her knuckles to his lips.

"I'm very okay just with you," he assured her. Her eyes flickered up to his. The deep brown pierced through his hazel orbs. "I'm _more_ than okay. In fact, I'm _perfect_." He smiled a little at how much he stressed the fact and soon enough she smiled too, nodded her head and relaxed her hands in his own.

"Come on," he said, standing pulling her to her feet and dropping a few bills on the table. "We can pick up lunch somewhere along the way. I want to walk around with my girlfriend." He winked at her and pulled her close. Butterflies welled up in her with the way he looked at her. She was dazzled by the intimacy. But in her gut, his suggestion stuck out to her. It would not be easy to forget.

_Day 2 – No Return Calls_

She noticed she had two missed calls when she looked on her phone half-way through the morning. They were both from Chuck, probably wondering what she wanted to do that day or if she was busy with something else. She'd texted him the night before and said she'd most likely have nothing to do, but now she was having second thoughts. She'd had nightmares while she slept, and they'd all involved Chuck with another woman. Strangely enough, she was in the room at the same time and definitely not approving. That worried her and she knew it could have only come upon Chuck's _subtle_ suggestion of a three-some. She sighed and deleted her 'missed calls' notification.

She deleted more at the end of the night when Chuck had made five more attempts with calling, and even a few texts to make sure she was alright. She decided one day of no communication wasn't going to kill him and she'd probably feel better in the morning. She couldn't imagine having nightmares over the threesome suggestion _two_ nights in a row, and if she did, she would just distract herself with Serena for a day and use that as her excuse, saying she just lost her phone or something. The situation was not serious enough to explain it to Chuck.

_Day 3 – Gay References_

In the morning, Blair did not feel particularly any better. She had not dreamed about Chuck and another woman during the night. She had dreamed about Chuck and another _man_. She didn't know why the possibility was so traumatic for her, since she was quite aware of how sexually experienced her boyfriend was, but the images she'd seen flashing through her mind were too much for her to bear. She wasn't going to distract herself with Serena today, but she was definitely going to get out of her penthouse and walk somewhere. She needed fresh air, and maybe to do some shopping. That usually cured her particularly odd or bad moods.

Shopping did not do the trick.

She was at the check-out, smiling politely at the woman who was bringing her things through the scanner when that same woman was called over the intercom to another department. Briefly, Blair panicked. Every other line looked extremely busy and full, not to mention a huge crowd of people were behind her waiting to buy their things. Thankfully, a man did come along only a minute or so later, smiling brightly at the waiting customers.

"Sorry about the wait, Miss."

Blair blushed a little and shook her head, sharing his vibrant smile. "No problem."

"The lady in the back had to assist the manager with a couple looking for a few baby things. I think they may have gone to the _wrong _store," he chuckled. Blair pretended to be interested and continued smiling. "Must be the fact that they're gay. I mean, I know we're all equals here, but two guy parents just spells disaster to me."

Blair's face paled. "Must be," she barely got out, quickly paying with her credit card and rushing out the door. She couldn't tell if the customers behind her were offended by the man's comments. She was trying very hard just to think clearly over the loud beating of her heart.

When she got home, her phone rang very suddenly. She checked it, almost in shock that it could make such a noise – as normal as it was – and dropped it, shrieking on instant. It was Chuck calling. When it would not turn off, she stomped on it fiercely, ignoring all common sense to just reach down and turn it off. When it still proceeded to ring, she grabbed one of her pillows and through it over the phone, stomping on that as well.

"Miss Blair, what happening?" her maid, who had practically run up the stairs at the strange pounding, asked. Blair's gaze flicked to the doorway where the plump woman stood looking very confused.

"N-Nothing," she stammered. Dorota looked unconvinced. "I, uh…" she cleared her throat, feeling like something was trying to suffocate her. "My phone's just acting up."

Dorota pursed her lips, allowing that possibility to simmer in her mind. All was a silent for a few long moments until the phone rang again. This time it sounded more strained, and kind of whiney.

_Day 4 – Another Nightmare_

When a girl actually had the gall to hit on and ask Blair out on a date the next day, the brunette nearly had a meltdown. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to curse the day she was born and any possibility that same-sex attraction even existed. There was no way she was going to call Chuck now. She wished there was someone she could talk to though. Someone who would understand probably because of their own scandalous activities, and sympathize, and not scrunch up their nose at the whole situation. Unfortunately, the only people in that line of thinking were Chuck, who she obviously could not go to for this – he was too involved – and people that she'd _absolutely_ never trust, e.g. Carter, Georgina.

The nightmare she'd had with herself in an illicit tryst with another woman had sent her over the edge and sweating in the most _horrible_ way when she got up. She decided this all had to be Chuck's fault and that she was going to break up with him because of it. She had her own reasons, but she knew they could not stay inside her head lest she act rashly over them. Despite her resistance, Blair knew the only person – at least at the moment – she could go to this with was Serena.

"I'm going to break up with him," she announced to the blonde over lunch. Serena blinked and hid some laughter. She had been far more loose and carefree, and just plain giddy over the situation than Blair had thought she'd be.

"Over a threesome?" she asked, the laughter playing on her lips. Blair scoffed and politely laughed a little – completely fake-sounding too.

"No, obviously not. That would be ridiculous." Serena nodded along, agreeing with the statement and not quite cluing in to her own confusion just yet. Blair dramatically slapped her hand on the table to get Serena's attention focused back on her and away from her Chicken Caesar salad.

"Over an _almost_ threesome," she said, confidently.

The blonde's brows furrowed and she laughed a little. She was about to say something along the lines of the two of them not even picking out an individual to partake in the deed with, but thought better of it and pursed her lips until she found the different direction in which she was sure would work.

"I think you should talk to Chuck," she said, taking another bite of her food.

"No!" Blair shrieked. A few heads turned to look at her, but she ignored them and focused on Serena. "No," she whispered, her eyes dead serious. Serena laughed a bit in the midst of chewing her food and reached out to stroke Blair's hand soothingly. Blair recoiled a little at the reminder of her dream and the blonde only smirked and shook her head.

"This is not life or death, B." She looked up at her, and smiled softly. "Just talk to him."

…

"So, you don't know what's up?" Nate asked after the too long silence.

"Not a clue," Chuck said, shaking his head. "She hasn't answered or returned any of my calls or texts for over three days." He looked up at his best friend. "I haven't got a clue why she could be avoiding me."

Nate raised his eyebrows. "That's a first."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Has Serena said anything?"

Nate sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Not that I'm aware of. She said she was getting together with Blair today at lunch, but other than that she's been remotely quiet."

Chuck was getting continually more frustrated but he didn't think more questioning would help. He gave up on it and bid Nate farewell.

_Day 5 – Because I Said So _

Chuck's eyebrows narrowed. It was a little unnerving having Blair show up on his doorstep at eight in the evening and informing him that they were broken up when he didn't even know what he'd done wrong. The warm glow coming from the flames in the fireplace sensualized the atmosphere, but it did not calm either of their tempers or intents.

"What are you _talking_ about?" he asked, no panic in his voice whatsoever, just slight fury and confusion. He dragged her into the suite, not taking _no_ for an answer. She wasn't just going to deliver her message and be off, if he had anything to say about it.

"I'm breaking up with you, Chuck. It's pretty straight-forward," she told him in a no-nonsense tone. He looked at her disbelievingly.

"Yes, but you haven't even told me why. I think I have a right to know, so I don't repeat the mistake," he said, his voice bordering on amused.

He was taking the situation far too casually, she decided. He wasn't heartbroken in the least about losing her, which only confirmed her suspicions further. He wasn't as in love with her as he claimed, and that was why a threesome had such appeal to him. In his mind, it was just three people having sex, all physical, nothing else. It made her heart hurt, and his nonchalant way of wanting to know his mistake so he didn't repeat it shouted to her how stupid she'd been. He was already willing to try out a relationship with someone else!

When she said nothing, Chuck moved to just in front of her and placed his hands warmly on her hips. "Is this about the threesome suggestion I brought up a few days ago?"

Her eyes flashed to his. "What?" she asked, aghast and horrified that he'd found exactly where she'd been coming from. "No!" she insisted. He tried to reel in his natural smirk, but found himself a little unable to do it. It had been a shot in the dark and the only logical reasoning he could come with, however somewhat superficial. Now he _knew_ he'd hit the nail on the head and he was determined to make her his own before she left his suite for the day – _if_ she left for the day.

"Then, what is it?" he asked, his eyes penetrating into hers as she backed away from him and nearly stumbled over the couch behind her.

"You should _know_," she said simply. "I shouldn't have to tell you." It was the lamest reason and completely faulty as far as he was concerned. She knew it too, but there was no taking it back now. If she had to get humiliated to get out of this relationship, so be it, at least then her nightmares would end.

His eyes turned seductive as he walked towards her, his every move as sultry and intimate as he could make it. Blair was suddenly in a trance and her disturbing thoughts dissipated when he started to speak.

"You want to know what gets me _hot_, Blair?" he asked her, coming in close so they were only a breath away and whispering the words in her ear. She gulped. "You," his hands hovered over the length of her body. He could feel her tingling. "Get me hot," he said, sexy smirk plastered on his face. Her eyes looked up at him, deep and uncertain.

"You know what _doesn't_ get me hot?" She could hear the grimace in his voice as he circled around her and pushed her flush up against him with her back against his chest. She could feel his erection rising against her back and stifled a moan at the simple feel of him on her. His warm fingers on her shoulders made her desperate for skin-on-skin contact.

"Men-on-men contact," he spat, "_ugh_." She giggled, shivers going up her spine as he slid the light, breezy jacket off of her. He pressed his lips to the curve of her neck and shuddered a little himself at the feel of it – warm, soft, velvet.

"And although," he continued, "you getting on with another woman would be incredibly arousing for my ego and the member now straining in my pants," She shuddered at his dirty talk and looked mesmerized by him when he turned her towards him, "I want you all to myself."

He kissed her hard, passionately, open-mouthed with nothing holding back. She clutched at him then, growing desperate when his clothes didn't come off instantly. She could think of nothing more in that moment than Chuck's body on hers, his hands everywhere, his member sucking out the life of her as it plunged in and out of her core. Two women, two men, some skank or even respectable woman kissing her boyfriend – all visions evaporated as Blair stumbled through the room and landed pleasantly hard on Chuck's bed.

"_You're_ what gets me hot, Blair," he breathed into her, his voice rough with desire. She moaned into him and he groaned as he tugged the remaining clothes off of himself and her silky-smooth body. "The only thing more fucking hot than you and me getting it on would be…" he paused, raising his head to look at her dazzling brown eyes and need pouring out onto her face, "_two _of you," he murmured, capturing her lips again.

"I'll see what I can—" she gasped when he tugged on her nipple and then her earlobe with his teeth. She stifled a moan when he sucked on her neck. "—do about that," she moaned loudly. "Oh, God, _Chuck!_"

He smirked evidently satisfied and moved to caress the rest of her body. They would be up all night glorying in each other. As far as he was concerned, they had too much lost time to make up for – and not just the last few days.

…..

_One week later…_

"Chuuuuuck," she bounced over to him in his suite. He smirked at her cheery mood and raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Yes, love?"

She came to a halt in front of him. "I think I'm about to make all your dreams come true," she beamed. His eyes darkened a little, but there was still that subtle sparkle of amusement.

"Mmm," he mused, gathering her to him. "And just how are you going to that?" he asked, teasing her lips with his own hovering less than an inch away. She captured them before he could reel his head back, and he smirked.

There was a knock at the door.

Reluctantly, Chuck raised his head and turned towards the sound, reluctantly unwrapping himself from Blair and steadily heading towards the door. He opened it and found a nearly spitting image of Blair herself. He turned back to his own Blair who was grinning wildly. The girl in the doorway was beaming far too much. He took one step towards her and examined her form. Blair, behind him, seemed pleased.

"Let me guess. You're…Blair 2.0?"

"I can be whoever you want me to be," she said, her eyes darkening and her voice incredibly sultry. He raised his eyebrows, slightly amused and moved closer to her. The girl appeared to be getting excited and Blair got a little uneasy behind him. He sensed it.

"In that case," he said, "I've decided you are someone who is leaving, right now."

The girl gaped, and he shut the door in her face before she could respond. He turned back towards Blair whose lips were parted. She was giving him a look he could not quite describe. A little bit of everything, he decided. There was a soft clicking of heels outside the suite door.

"Chuck," she finally said, "you said—"

"She's not another you," he said, waving her off. Blair's mouth snapped shut. "I'm in love with you. Not you and some…look alike," he said, sounding a bit disgusted. Blair's eyebrows narrowed.

"But girl-on-girl action _totally_ turns you on. I've seen it since the day Georgina took your virginity, even if I didn't want to," she grimaced and suddenly empathized with her past self. "Is it so wrong that I want to fulfill my boyfriend's fantasies?"

"No," he said, walking towards her and capturing her hands. "But it is wrong to think that you're not enough." He pressed a hasty kiss to her lips and looked deep into her eyes.

"It wasn't a test," she said, holding out for one last hope. He nodded once.

"I know. Believe me, I would have been sweating like a hog if it had been." He chuckled and then shook his head. "I don't do well with tests."

"Chuck…"

"Just you," he said, _pleaded_. "Please."

She smiled suddenly, quite aware that she had the ultimate power over him. "Alright," she said, "if you insist," she rolled her eyes. He gathered her into his arms when she tried to walk away from him, and spun her in a dizzying circle. She squealed with delight and smiled wildly at him when they finally landed in a heap on the couch.

"I love you," he said, playing with a single silk curl framing her face. She reached up and touched the sides of his face, smoothing her hands over the flawless skin.

"I love you too," she said very quietly. He dipped his head down to capture her lips fiercely and her arms flung around his head, her nails digging into his back and the locks of his thick brown hair.

"I only fuck the ones I love," he assured her, his voice hot and sultry in her ear. She shivered.

"That's very encouraging," she murmured, getting lost in him again.

…..

A/N: PM me if you want to know the fic or author who wrote the story I initially couldn't stand, but now kinda love. Heheh. She's asked me not to broadcast herself and her works everywhere, and I've decided to respect that. XD Hope you enjoyed my story. =) Oh, and don't suggest CB 3some fics to me. Chances are I've read it on accident or I don't want to get anywhere near it. lol. I'm trying to avoid that kinda thing, if you couldn't gather.


End file.
